La véritable histoire du Père Noël
by Leelou Malefoy
Summary: C'est les fêtes de Noël, Tout le monde va passer Noël chez Ron et Hermione. Elle va raconter l'histoire du Père Noël aux enfants.


**Titre : **La véritable histoire du Père Noël

**Couples : **Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger

**Genre :** Romance

**Note de l'auteur :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Bonne Lecture =)

o0o

-Ron, dépêche-toi ! Ils vont bientôt arriver, cria Hermione à son mari qui n'était toujours pas prêt.

-J'arrive, je descends.  
-Vite, on a encore plein de choses à faire. Il faut mettre la table, la cuisine c'est ta mère qui s'en occupe. Il faut installer les guirlandes dehors, tu vas le faire avec Harry ! En plus, ça devrait déjà être fait ! Mais qui met ses guirlandes de Noël le jour J ? On ne devrait même pas les mettre ! Et puis quoi d'autre… Oh ! Je ne sais plus !  
-Du calme Mione. Arrête de stresser ! Moi je m'occupe des guirlandes ! Puis ce n'est pas ma faute si elles ne sont pas mises !  
-Ah bon ? Pas ta faute ? Qui devait les descendre du grenier ?  
-Moi mais…  
-Voila : toi ! C'est toi qui devais les descendre, mais monsieur a d'autres choses à faire et les guirlandes ne sont toujours pas…

Ron venait de clouer le bec à Hermione en l'embrassant. Il faisait toujours ça quand il voyait une dispute arriver. Hermione adorait ça, mais elle savait qu'elle avait quand même raison !

-… mises.  
-C'est bon ? Tu as fini ?  
-Oui.  
-Donc reprenons : je vais m'occuper des guirlandes et toi tu va préparer les enfants. Ma mère s'occupera du repas. Tu n'as rien à faire. Harry et Ginny devraient arriver avant.  
-Ok. Tiens je crois que c'est eux, dit Hermione en entendant du bruit dans le salon.

Harry, Ginny et les enfants venaient d'arriver. James, Albus-Severus et Lily montèrent directement là-haut pendant qu'Harry et Ginny rejoignirent Ron et Hermione dans la cuisine.

Aujourd'hui la maison de Ron et Hermione était en effervescence. Effectivement, on était le 25 décembre, jour de Noël. Toute la famille Weasley était réunie au grand complet, ainsi que les Granger et quelques amis. Après le déjeuner, Ron fit appelle à Harry, Seamus, Dean, Neville et aux enfants pour qu'ils l'aident à installer les guirlandes de Noël. Les enfants s'occupaient du bas et les garçons du haut. À 16 heures tout était fini, la maison était merveilleuse ! Les guirlandes multicolores entouraient la demeure des Weasley et Ron avait suspendu une branche de gui au dessus du porche. Hermione et Ginny qui entamait son septième mois de grossesse, n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux : ils avaient fait un beau boulot.

Il était 19h et la nuit commençait à tomber.  
Les adultes emmenèrent les enfants admirer les rues de Pré-au-Lard décorées pour Noël. Tous les passants jetaient des coups d'œil à Harry, Ron et Hermione. N'oubliez pas qu'ils sont des héros de la guerre ! Les vitrines des magasins s'illuminaient, les rues rayonnaient de décorations. Rose et Lily ne savaient plus du tout où regarder. La neige s'était mise à tomber, de gros flocons s'écrasaient sur le visage des deux fillettes. Elles tourbillonnaient sur elles-mêmes à en perdre l'équilibre ! Hermione et Ginny les regardaient, pensant qu'elles avaient vraiment des enfants formidables ! Les garçons commencèrent une bataille de boules de neige, filles contre garçons. On pouvait voir de la neige fuser de partout ! Les garçons avaient un léger avantage, mais tout pouvait arriver. Suite à une guerre acharnée, les filles gagnèrent après qu'Hermione ait fait du charme à Ron pour qu'il se rende et proclame l'abandon des garçons dans cette bataille. Après ils passèrent chez Honeydukes, Zonko et le magasin de Fred et Georges : Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Pour finir, ils allèrent boire une Bière-au-beurre avant de rentrer. Les enfants étaient enchantés de cette visite : pour eux les fêtes de Noël étaient… magiques !  
Ils rentrèrent vers 21h pour le repas. Tout le monde était arrivé. La table était magnifique, Molly avait vraiment fait du bon travail.

-Ouais ! Maman ça a l'air délicieux ! dit Ron en examinant le repas. Bon on y va ? Je meurs de faim. Tout le monde à table.  
-On sait que tu as faim mon petit estomac sur pattes, rigola Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras.

Tous les invités allèrent s'asseoir et mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les conversations allaient bon train.

-Alors Ginny comment se passe ta grossesse ? demanda Hermione en caressant le ventre de sa belle-sœur.  
-Ça va. J'ai tellement hâte qu'il vienne au monde. J'espère que ça sera une petite fille, on n'a pas beaucoup de fille chez les Weasley, rigola Ginny  
-Oui tu as raison : y'a une majorité de garçons… mais dis-moi : vous allez vous arrêter là ou vous allez construire une équipe de Quidditch ?  
-Je ne sais pas, mais c'est bien parti ! Toi, tu n'aimeras pas en avoir un troisième ?  
-Si, beaucoup, mais je ne sais pas si Ron en a envie. Il a grandi dans une famille avec beaucoup d'enfants et je sais qu'il en a souffert. Quelques fois je me dis qu'il n'aimerait pas reproduire sa vie avec ses propres enfants.  
-Tu sais, même si Ron a souffert en étant l'avant-dernier d'une grande famille, je pense qu'il aimerait en avoir d'autres. Pas sept… mais peut être un troisième.  
-Ouais, t'as raison. C'est que je vais faire ! rit Hermione.

Après le repas, les enfants ne tenaient plus en place. Ils étaient très impatients d'être ce soir, minuit, pour ouvrir leurs paquets. Rose et Lily montèrent s'habiller pour mettre le costume de petite lutine que leur avait fait mamie Molly.

-Regarde Lily, on ressemble à deux petits lutins comme ça ! dit Rose à sa cousine en enfilant son costume.  
-Oui ! s'exclama Lily en tournoyant.

Elles descendirent au salon pour faire voir leurs beaux habits. James, Albus-Severus et Hugo jouaient dans le fond du salon avec Pattenrond. Rose alla les rejoindre pendant que Lily continuait de virevolter sur elle-même.

-Maman, tu peux nous raconter l'histoire du Père-Noël ? demanda Rose en se levant.  
-Oui s'il-te-plait tata !! supplia Lily

Hermione consulta les autres du regard, qui lui firent signe qu'ils étaient d'accord.

-D'accord, je vais chercher le livre, mais je ne veux aucune interruption.

Les enfants allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé près de la cheminée pendant qu'Hermione revenait avec le livre sur la véritable histoire du Père-Noël. Tous les adultes eux aussi allèrent s'asseoir pour lui laisser la parole. Les lumières avaient été tamisés pour créer une belle ambiance de Noël.

-Alors, tout d'abord vous devez savoir qu'il n'existe qu'un Père-Noël dans le monde, pour sorcier et moldu.

Les enfants acquiescèrent.

-Le Père-Noël habite dans un pays lointain, dans le nord, sur le toit du monde. Ce pays s'appelle la Laponie. Il y a très peu d'habitants, il y fait tout le temps froid et il y a toujours beaucoup de neige. Je suis certaine que ça vous plairait ! Le Père-Noël a bâti seul sa maison; il a choisi un coin isolé pour qu'aucun enfant ne découvre son existence. Avec ses lutins et ses fidèles rennes, il est le seul à connaître le chemin. Le Père-Noël et ses lutins travaillent toute l'année pour que tout soit prêt le 24 décembre. Ils construisent des jouets pour les enfants du monde entier. Le Père-Noël a une autre mission : mis à part la fabrication des jouets, il doit veiller à bien observer le comportement des enfants pour savoir s'ils sont sages ou pas ! Enfin, le 24 au soir le Père-Noël avec l'aide des lutins chargent le traîneau pour pouvoir s'envoler et commencer sa grande distribution de cadeaux. Les enfants avaient déposés leurs souliers au pied de la cheminée pour recevoir leurs cadeaux  
Fin.

Hermione referma le livre et vit un grand sourire naître sur le visage des deux petites filles. Ensuite, Molly alla préparer des chocolats chauds aux marshmallows et les distribua à tout le monde.  
Minuit arriva enfin, les enfants purent ouvrir leurs paquets ! On pouvait les voir rire et déchirer les papiers cadeaux qui volaient dans la pièce. Quand tous les cadeaux furent déballés, les enfants commencèrent à chanter et à danser Petit papa Noël en plein milieu du salon.  
Les adultes se joignirent à eux et bientôt la pièce fut remplie de rire, de joie et de chansons. Les fêtes de Noël étaient toujours un plaisir et les partager en familles l'était encore plus !

Une fois tous les invités partis et les enfants couchés, Ron et Hermione sortirent dehors dans le jardin pour admirer le ciel plein d'étoiles.

-Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de cette soirée ? demanda Hermione en se blottissant contre Ron.  
-J'ai adoré ! J'aime beaucoup les fêtes de Noël. Pour moi ce sont les plus belles.  
-Moi aussi. Quand j'étais petite, avec mes parents, on s'asseyait tout les trois devant la cheminée et on chantait des cantiques de Noël en distribuant les paquets. Maintenant on fait à peu près pareil avec nos enfants sauf qu'il y a beaucoup plus de monde aujourd'hui.  
-Oui tu as raison ! Au fait, cette histoire était magnifique… mais dis-moi : il existe vraiment le Père-Noël ? demanda Ron à Hermione avec un regard interrogatif.

Hermione explosa de rire et Ron se demanda pourquoi elle riait.

-Excuse-moi, mais tu me fais beaucoup rire ! Tu ressembles à un enfant de 10 ans demandant à ses parents, dit Hermione tout en continuant de rigoler.  
-Bien oui, mais je m'interroge.  
-Regarde s'il existe vraiment.

Hermione tourna son regard vers le ciel où ils purent apercevoir un traîneau tiré par huit rennes. Un grand HO HO HO résonna dans le ciel.

-Tu vois ?  
-Oui Hermione, je vois.

Ron se pencha vers elle et lui donna un doux baiser.

-Il faut qu'on rentre, on va attraper froid. Je t'aime Ron.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Hermione.


End file.
